You Belong To Me
by Houseketeer
Summary: CameronCuddy  plotless possessive!porn. Smut.


**You Belong To Me**

She key in the lock wakes her from her light sleep, looks over at the alarm clock: it's past three am. She closes her eyes and waits; listens as Cameron makes her way in the dark, strips to her skin, and climbs into bed. Cuddy flips to her other side and murmurs, "You're so late."

"House has us monitoring the patient in shifts."

Cuddy pulls her a bit closer, so they lay facing each other on their sides. Her hand slides under Cameron's neck and caresses her scalp. "He thinks you're his."

"I know," Cameron whispered.

Cuddy's takes a tight handful of Cameron's silky brown hair. "But you aren't, are you."

Cameron's breath is a shaky, aroused gasp. "No."

"You belong to me." The fingertips of Cuddy's free hand trace up Cameron's smooth abdomen and cup her breast. "Aren't you."

"Yes," she whispers.

Cuddy momentarily releases her grip, massages the back of her head, then clutches her hair again. "And…?" Cuddy squeezes Cameron's breast, then pinches her nipple.

Her answer tumbles from her lips, fast and desperate. "And—I'll do anything you say." Cuddy's hand traipses its way down her body and dips between her thighs, making her shiver. "Tell me what you want me to do," Cameron says.

Cuddy tugs, making Cameron's chin tip back, making her gasp. "What?" Her middle finger caresses Cameron's clit, and she groans in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want me to do, please."

"That's better." Cuddy slides two fingers into Cameron, grinds her thumb against her clit. "You know what I want you to do."

Her fingers glide in and out of Cameron, who moans. "Yes."

"Say it."

"You want me to fuck you." Cameron groans as Cuddy forces three fingers inside her, then pulls her damp hand away; rubs it on her own sex. 

"That's right." Cuddy rolls onto her back and waits with bent knees as Cameron obediently crawls between her spread thighs. Her eyes close in pleasure when she feels Cameron's soft, slippery tongue at her entrance, probing, pushing inside. She pulls her ankles closer and holds them, holds herself open for Cameron to fuck.

Cameron licks upwards, devotes her attention to Cuddy's clit as she pushes two long fingers inside her. She's done this enough times that it's perfected; she knows exactly how to quickly get her lover to a massive climax. Her fingers curl forward; she massages her clit with her lips; flicks it with her tongue. Already Cuddy is panting, "Oh fuck don't stop I'm gonna come."

She doesn't stop. She licks faster; presses harder and Cuddy feels like she's going to explode. Now when she's teetering on the edge, Cameron sucks at her clit as she slides her tongue against it. Cuddy's cunt squeezes her, and she holds her fingers still. She continues to lick and suck as Cuddy rides out her orgasm.

While Cuddy is still reeling, Cameron pulls a bottle of KY Tingling from the bedside drawer and lets a few drops fall on Cuddy's swollen clit. She pushes two fingers into her and rubs her clit with her thumb, hard. The warm sensation in her sex drives Cuddy wild. Her head thrashes from side to side. She's already feeling the start of her second orgasm: a knot in her stomach; pins and needles in the soles of her feet—Cameron can do it to her every time. Make her come like fireworks.

Cameron lies beside her while she comes to her senses. Her breathing slows, and she looks over at Cameron, watching her expectantly. "You're amazing," Cuddy says, then kisses her, slow and soft and long. She again slides her fingers between Cameron's legs, checking to see how turned on she is. She's saturated for her. "Mmm, good girl."

Cuddy gets up and walks to the bathroom. After adjusting the taps for a steamy shower, she looks over her shoulder to find Cameron leaning on the door frame, waiting patiently. She motions the girl to stand in the stream of water.

Cuddy joins her, and soaps herself quickly while Cameron watches. Then she takes her time bathing Cameron: washing her hair, running soapy hands over every inch of her skin. She takes her in her arms and they rinse, rubbing each other's body under the steady stream of hot water.

When both are clean, Cuddy drops to her knees. She looks up at Cameron's fragile body, so erotic with water coursing down it. Her arms wrap between her thighs and she grips her hips, then pulls Cameron to her mouth. She closes her eyes and sucks contentedly as water pours over her. She feels like she's drinking Cameron, drowning in her.

Even on her knees, Cuddy is in control. Cameron is hers to fuck whenever she wants, to make come whenever she wants. Her possession. She pauses just long enough to say, "Cameron."

"Yes?"

"Come."

"Yes…" Cuddy's mouth returns to Cameron's body, sucking her, swallowing her. She feels Cameron wobble as she comes; her legs go weak. Nothing could be more erotic than knowing the effect she has on Cameron. She turns the water off.

Toweled off and back in bed, Cameron curls up to Cuddy, wet tendrils of hair on her warm skin. Cuddy composes in her mind what she'll say to House tomorrow; it's unacceptable to have to wait past three am for her. 


End file.
